Not From Around Here
by MaxX2
Summary: When the Courier and Veronica are accidentally teleported to a unrecognizable land how will they find their way back? (No VeronicaxCourier(Veronica's a lesbian(I think))) Rated T to be safe(might change) (Canceled) Edit: This is a beta of what is now my other fanfic Fallout: PWP This is really awful so I suggest you pass, but if your interested I won't stop you.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

Well hello there.

This is my in fact second story on this site!

(Or at least at time of writing)

If you browse the Fallout/Zootopia FanFiction crossover section often then you would know at the time of writing there are 2 2! Crossovers of fallout into Zootopia. And both are Fallout 4!

Why no Vages?!

Gambling sluts and talking brains!

So I present my second story...

Chapter 1

The life of a Courier isn't anything to write home about.

Unless your me

I don't remember much about my past life.

maybe I was a saint, or a demon, but they are not here anymore.

Ever since I was shot in the head by that bastard Benny...

Long story short I was shot in the head for the platinum chip. Imagine a chip that gives you the power to rule the world.

But I doubt your here to hear me rambling about how I got here.

Let me tell you how I'm here now.

Me House, The NCR, and Cesar's Legion are gotne.

I'm the leader of New Vages for now. We are having a election next year. We have 20 candidates so far. Looking good.

Oh there I go rambling again.

Now where was I ...

Oh yea

They are gone now.

I haven't seen Yes Man since the battle of Hoover dam when me and Veronica raided Hoover Dam with the help of the boomers.

Veronica...

She's a character alright. Ever since she left the brother hood I could tell she's been out there. Thinking ,wondering, wishing.

Good with her fists though.

To take her mind off of things I took her to big mountain. Still have the think tank and DR MÖBIUS working to improve the wasteland. She has managed to improve the Big Mountain teleporter so the range is increased and it can teleport more than one person.

Testing it laster today.

What's that Rex? Oh okay!

*click*

End of holotape recording.

MAN IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS.

This is my first true FanFiction on this site and also first crossover to!

Also quick QnA

Q: what type of power armor will be in this story?

A: Pre fallout 4

Q:When will we see Zootopia?

A: hopefully chap 3

Also shorter chapters for more frequent updates.

If any of you want to be beta readers contact me at 11235


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason turned off his pit boy recorder to give his full attention to Rex

Rex had in the past been very loyal to Jason. He acquired Rex from the king when he saved Rex life previously.

It was almost if Rex could truly understand what it was to be more than a dog.

He had planned to take rex on a long hike to big mountain as Veronica had the Teleporter. It would only be a week.

As he finished packing his stuff he left the lucky 32 with Rex and eventually out of New Vages entirely. Or it would be if the boomers hadn't offered a hand in transport in exchange for some explosives.

Now a weeks trip would be 2 hours.

Perfect.

On arrival he greeted the think tank crew who had helped make this possible.

Although they where mad they where sill a valuable asset to have.

"Hi Veronica!" Jason greeted as he saw her working on the telporter.

"Hi Jason! Oh is that Rex! Just as cute as last time!"

After their greeting she briefed them on the task at hand.

"I have made a working clone of the teleporter while you were gone, and not only that but a disguise shield of sorts."

"Sorts?" Jason questioned.

"Well i will just have to show you."

With I press of a button Veronica changed from science attire to the spitting image of a young mister house.

"Impressive huh?" Veronica said in a manly tone.

"Indeed so" Jason nodded in agreement.

"Here take it, it will be more useful to you than me." Veronica handed the device to Jason.

"So stay here, wait awhile, the teleporter will be done in a few hours."

Of course that didn't happen.

Waiting in the shadows was the shape of a securatron who had a button in its hands.

Im so sorry but I can't allow that.

These words where to be unheard as our heroes where teleported across time and space.

Jason woke up in a dark alley who knows where for who knows how long.

The only thing he dose know is that is in a place he has never been to before.

And for a Courier that is certainly rare.

Getting up he bumps into another person.

Veronica

"Ugggggg where are we?"

"Don't know but Rex isn't here."

Veronica responded in a worried tone "We should go look for him, shouldn't be that hard."

Or not as they looked outward only to see a fucking walking animal.

Not like one of those irradiated ones.

But one of those animals from those pre war text books.

To be specific, a wolf.

"Get back"

Jason pushed Veronica back in the shadows as the wolf thankfully hasn't noticed them yet.

"What is that?"Veronica whispered as the wolf was standing there looking at what looked to be a smaller handheld pip boy.

"Don't know, should we question it?"

"I don't know?!"

The wolf at this point the wolf seemed to be catching on that something was off.

"We may not get another chance to do this."

"What do you have in mind?" Veronica asked.

"Okay we just knock him out, question him, then let him go."

Veronica assessing the situation at hand, stated "Okay I don't see another opportunity like this anytime soon. You distract him I will nock him out."

Still in his recolored NCR ranger gear Jason stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi I'm lost can you offer me directions?"

At this point the wolf looked like it was ready to run out of there at any second

"Hey calm down all I need is directions then i will be on my way."

"Get away from me I will call the police just get away."

"Fine you caught me I'm not looking for directions."

"Than what do you want?"

"You"

As Jason finished his last sentence Veronica slammed her santurien fist into its back.

"Okay he yelled pretty loudly,let's get out of here"

"Wait is that a car?"

"My gosh it is!"

"Wait are those the keys to the car?"

As they both looked at each other in astonishment the ran in the car

(While loading their new gust in the trunk)

And hit the gas.

Authors Notes: Hello again with this time a longer chapter.

That last part was a bit hard to write knowing it may be severely out of character for Veronica.

But I couldn't think of a better was of them getting in trouble with the law...

Anyway same as last time and tell me if you think this was out of character for Veronica.

Contact at : 11235


	3. Update

I am sorry to announce that this story is cancelled. I believe I rushed the introduction and I don't like the way I started it to begin with. If you want another story kinda like this one I am making another story like this called "Fallout PWP". Check my stories to read it.

Ive seen a couple authors put up third canced stories up for "adoption" so I guess I will do it too. I don't care to be honest. Pm me for details I guess.

In conclusion I'm sorry if you wanted to see more from this, but I believe I could do better. Like I said check out my other story if you want too what could have been.


End file.
